Interstellar Russian Empire
Wstęp Podobnie jak Ferrum Star Empire państwo to ma swój początek w upadku ludzkiej cywilizacji w Układzie Słonecznym i buncie Mechanicznej Hordy. Co ciekawe powstanie tego państwo jest silnie powiązane z Ferrum Star Empire. Historia Początki istnienia Początki Międzygwiezdnego Imperium Rosji podobnie jak w naszej linii czasowej rozpoczęło się od osadnictwa wikińskich piratów którzy objęli władze na tych terenach tworząc podwaliny pod Ruś Kijowską. Jednak już po paru wiekach państwo sięgało od olbrzymiej I RP po dalekie ziemie za Uralem sięgając niemal po ziemie Cesarstwa Chińskiego. Co prawda przez pewien czas Rzeczypospolita przejęła władzę zarówno nad Rosją jak i nad Chanatem Krymskim.O ile Tatarom w Polsce żyło się bardzo dobrze to Rosjanie po dekadzie brutalnej wojny partyzanckiej oraz olbrzymiej bitwie pod Smoleńskiem zdołali zrzucić okupację i znowu stać się niezależnym państwem. Mimo nienawiści żywionej do Polaków za lata okupacji mocno wzorowali się na rozwiązaniach polskich przez co w XIX carat ogłosił stworzenie pierwszej konstytucji przekształcając się w monarchie konstytucyjną. W 1903 po wybuchu Wielkiej Wojny (pamiętajmy że to alternatywna linia czasu) carat sam zawiesił funkcjonowanie konstytucji ogłaszając stan wojenny. Lata wojny spowodowały jednak nie tylko dewastację gospodarki tego kraju i biedę a co za tym idzie wybuch wielkiego niezadowolenia społecznego. Już podczas wojny masowo tworzyły się organizacje rewolucyjne (na ironię hojnie finansowane zarówno przez RP jak i sprzymierzone z nią Cesarstwo Japońskie). Prawdziwy wybuch rewolucji nastąpił jednak gdy ogłoszono podpisanie pokoju a z frontu niemal z dnia na dzień zdemobilizowano miliony żołnierzy. Skrzywieni przez wojnę, głodni a do tego wracający do targanych niepokojami miast i wsi żołnierze nie mogąc odnaleźć się w rzeczywistości po wojnie masowo zaczęli dołączać do najróżniejszych organizacji. Na "prowadzenie" wysunęły się wówczas 3 główne frakcje odpowiedzialne za wybuch wojny domowej. Najliczniejsza (bo hojnie finansowana podczas wojny zarówno przez RP jak i Cesarstwo Niemieckie) Bolszewicka Partia Robotniczo-Chłopska głosząca komunizm, tworząca się na wschodnich rubieżach Narodowo-Rewolucyjna Partia Rosji (finansowana przez RP i Japonię a stworzona by zwalczyć finansowaną wcześniej partię komunistyczną) głosząca narodowy-socjalizm oraz związaną z caratem Narodowo Radykalną Partię Wszechrosji (tworzoną przez "białych" generałów pod dowództwem cara choć tutaj w grę wchodziło finansowanie przez magnatów z Królestwa Południowoamerykańskiego i kilku magnatów z RP). Wojna domowa trwała aż 3 lata podczas których dwie pierwsze frakcje,działajace w chwiejnym sojuszu, rozbiły w kilka miesięcy "białych" (którzy to jak na ironię schronili się w RP) by potem skoczyć sobie nawzajem do gardeł w walce o władzę. Wygrała niestety Partia Robotniczo-Chłopska która rozpoczęła wielką industrializację oraz masową kolektywizację rolnictwa i nacjonalizację przemysłu. Ocaleli z wojny domowej "biali" schronili się w RP niemal od razu tworząc własne organizacje emigracyjne a w kilka lat później własny Legion Narodowy Rosji. Brunatni rewolucjoniści uciekli z kolei na Zachód staja się w niedługim czasie podwalinami Europejskiej Partii Narodowo-Bolszewickiej (przemianowanej później na Europejską Partię Narodowo-Socjalistyczną). Komunistom dzięki kilku mądrym Sekretarzom Głównym udało się przeprowadzić kilka zmian gospodarczych na wzór socjaldemokratyczny jednak podczas najgorętszego momentu wyścigu kosmicznego, po przegranym wyścigu na Księżyc władze objął Josif Alexandrowicz. Rozpoczął on masowy terror polityczny, wielkie czystki w społeczeństwie oraz armii oraz szalony proces zbrojeń. By mieć szansę Alexandrowicz skontaktował się z faszystami z Rzeszy Europejskiej. Następnie udało się mu przekonać Federację Amerykańską by dołączyła do osi Bruksela-Moskwa-Waszyngton. Przez ich machinacje w przededniu II Wojny Światowej Rzeczypospolita Pan-słowiańska razem z Wielkim Cesarstwem Japońskim i i Królestwem Południowej Ameryki odpisały sojusz (który nazwany zostanie później Sojuszem Aliantów). W 1985 wojna rozpoczęła się gdy statek kosmiczny Osi zbombardował kolonię górniczą na Aliantów na Księżycu. Co prawda by nie zdewastować ewentualnych zdobyczy terytorialnych na Ziemi w początkowym etapie konfliktu nie odpalono bomb atomowych to regolit Marsa i Księżyca pokryło dziesiątki ładunków nuklearnych. W przestrzeni kosmiczne stosunkowo proste okręty kosmiczne staczały wielkie bitwy zaśmiecając orbity wszystkich kosmicznych kolonii tonami złomu. Dla Sowieckiej Rosji jednak II WŚ stała się początkiem końca. Ludzie wykończeni terrorem Alexandrowicza gdy tylko wojska RP weszły za granicę "komunistycznego raju" ludzie i żołnierze zaczęli się masowo podawać zwłaszcza że obok nich maszerowały 3 Narodowe Legiony Rosji. Sami Polacy (tzn.wszystkie nacje RP) dbali by ich siły nie stawały się okupantami i głosiły narodowo-wyzwoleńczą wojnę. Nie będzie zaskoczeniem ze dzięki temu zaledwie po 2-óch latach Sowiecka Rosja stała się mrocznym wspomnieniem a na wschodzie narodziło się formalnie niepodległe (choć tak naprawdę oplecione siecią zależności z RP i Cesarstwem Japońskim ) Cesarstwo Rosyjskie. Samo państwo to szybko podpisało daleko idąca współprace z ONZ by stać się niezwykle istotnym elementem w akcji masowej kolonizacji Układu Słonecznego. Jednakże to właśnie rosyjski oddział korporacji F.A.S był jakiś czas później skonstruował przetworniki paliwowe konstruowane dla Mechanicznej Hordy Exodus Jako że korporacja F.A.S miała około 30 ośrodków produkcyjnych na terenie Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego armia wschodniego sąsiada szybko zaczęła wyposażać się w coraz więcej, coraz doskonalszych maszyn. Jednakże wciąż zachowywała "zwykłą" armię choć coraz bardziej okrajaną z etatów. Jednakże naciski koncernu oraz hojne łapówki długo kazały ignorować coraz częstsze doniesienia o dziwnych, agresywnych zachowaniach Rojów. Gdy wybuchła wojna RP i Rzeszy Europejskiej z maszynami początkowo Cesarstwo działało zgodnie z założeniami ONZ wspierając maszyny jednak te popełniły jeden błąd. Otóż podczas zimowej ofensywy maszyny odcięte od zasobów energii przez masowe bombardowanie w wykonaniu lotnictwa RP zdecydowało się przerobić stacjonujących tam żołnierzy 3.Pułku Lejbgwardii na paliwo. Jednakże wojska RP a dokładnie 5. Karpacka Dywizja Górska i 3.Szwedzka Dywizja Kawalerii Powietrznej zauważyły te działania na tyle szybko by 30% rosyjskiego oddziału przeżyło. Moment ten był momentem gdy polityka Cesarstwa obróciła się o 180 stopni a ludzka armia wsparta na szybko ewakuowanymi technikami F..A.S dołączyła do sił walczących z Hordą. Jednakże ciągle maszyny miały wsparcie reszty ONZ a siły Cesarstwa były małe. Oczywiście najbardziej krytycznymi elementami przygotowań do ucieczki z Ziemi i Układu Słonecznego okazały się rosyjskie stocznie nad Wenus w których zaczęły masowo powstawać Arki oraz fabryki neuro-dysków i matryc DNA. Jednocześnie siły radykalnych anty-hordowców za połączone środki RP, Rosji, Japonii i Rzeszy budowały najpotężniejszą kosmiczną twierdzę wokół i na księżycu Karpo. Gdy Arki wycofano na skraj układu i rozpoczęto procedury startowe statków Rzeczypospolitej, Rzeszy i Rosji reszta okrętów była na gwałt wykańczana w szybko wybudowanych stocznia na planetoidach położonych za Neptunem i Plutonem. Jednocześnie na księżycu Karpo pisała się najpiękniejsza historia rosyjskiego wojska. Ten silnie umocnione kosmiczny posterunek oraz otaczające go floty miały za zadanie zatrzymać Hordę na przynajmniej 3 tygodnie jednakże ostatnie jednostki (odpowiednio 1.Pułk Lejbgwardii, 5.Pułk Spadochronowy oraz resztki 7.Armii Pancernej wsparte niedobitkami 3.Ochotniczej Dywizji Strzelców Małopolskich) broniły się przez niemal dwa miesiące dając czas na pośpieszne ukończenie niemal 95% Arek i ich bezpieczny odlot poza Układ Słoneczny. Walka ta zakończyła historię Rosji w Układzie Słonecznym. Powstanie Interstellar Russian Empire Podobnie jak Arki Rzeczypospolitej te należące do Rosji dotarły do swojego celu niemal nietknięte choć stało się to zdecydowanie później (posiadały zdecydowanie gorsze napędy i ani razu nie skorzystały z tunelu podprzestrzennego). Z racji podarowanego im przez RP systemu automatycznej konstrukcji kolonii jak i wywodzących się z Rzeszy komór rozwojowych powoli rozpoczął się proces osiedlania się na nowych globach. Jednakże bliskość rodzimego Układu Słonecznego wymusiła na Neo-rosjanach pewne zabiegi o których nie musiało myśleć położone znacznie dalej Ferrum. O ile Ferrum przez 100 lat niemal wyłącznie konstruował miasta, fabryki, instalacje kosmiczne oraz szybko i sprawnie zasiedlał je nowo wyhodowanymi kolonistami o tyle Rosjanie po niemal 20 latach od opuszczenia komór przez pierwszych kolonistów musieli zniszczyć Sondę Berserk Hordy. Wymusiło to zarówno o wiele bardziej militarny styl rozwoju jak i to że niemal 30 % populacji Międzygwiezdnego Imperium mieszka albo pośród międzygwiezdnej pustki na pokładach olbrzymich stacji kosmicznych albo na pokładach wędrownych flot. Dodatkowo globy należące do Międzygwiezdnego Imperium są zdecydowanie gorsze od tych pod kontrolą Ferrum (choć posiadają kilka naprawdę niezwykłych pod względem biosfery planet). Obecnie, w 2356 roku Międzygwiezdne Imperium Rosyjskie jest atakowane z niemal każdej strony. Niemal jednocześnie zaatakowała go Mechaniczna Horda, rasa obcych insektoidów oraz zaawansowana cywilizacja ludzka korzystająca z technologii obcego pochodzenia. Jednocześnie Ferrum jest za daleko by odpowiednio szybko pomagać sojusznikom.Rozwiązaniem obecnej sytuacji wydaje się być tworzona przez rosyjskich naukowców Brama Skokowa umożliwiająca szybkie przerzucanie flot i towarów między oboma państwami. Światy Interstellar Russian Empire Pod względem wielkości Imperium Rosyjskie jest niemal o połowę mniejsze od Ferrum. Jednakże mimo że mniejsze posiada jedną cechę której wcześniej wspomniane nie posiada- jest "gęste" a światy bardzo rzadko są od siebie oddalone bardziej niż o 5 lat świetlnych. Sytuacja ta wywołała jest słabszym napędem FTL "ferrański" początkowo zaginał czasoprzestrzeń na tyle by pozwolić na przelot 2,5 raza szybszy od światła. Oczywiście opracowano jeszcze wojskowy generator zdolny do "osiągania" 3,5 prędkości światła jednak jest to sprzęt dedykowany siłom elitarnym. Jednocześnie napęd ten trapiły te same bolączki co ferrański napęd Ossendowskiego a wiec skokowość działania i słabe osłony. Rosjanom nie udało się opracować niczego szybszego i skuteczniejszego choć zdołali przejąc technologie dzięki którym obecnie budują Bramę Skokową. Jednakże wracając do tematu światów Imperium Rosyjskiego w większości to światy bliskie Marsowi a wiec zimne suche pustynie w których życie toczy się albo w miastach pod specjalnymi kopułami (choć zaawansowane akcje terraformacyjne zmieniły akurat tego typu globy na dużo przyjemniejsze do życia) albo w podziemnych instalacjach wyrytych w tamtejszych górach.Jednakże posiadają też kilka kolonii na globach będących kopiami Wenus (przez co owe kolonie to latające miasta). Jednakże pod swoim zarządem 3 niezwykłe globy: Nova Moskva, Miernikov-03 i Gagarin-R3. Są to odpowiednio: zielony świat będący pod wieloma względami kopią Ziemi w okresie mezozoicznym (również jeśli chodzi o podobieństwa fauny), dziwny świat o gorącym klimacie i atmosferze zawierającej sporo siarki posiadający bardzo niezwykłą biosferę oraz glob wielkości Marsa z metanowo-siarkową atmosferą i krzemową biosferą o stopniu skomplikowania jeszcze większym niż na Ald'haar'ze. Podział światów I.R.E Światy ziemskie Najrzadsze, obecnie pod kontrolą tego państwa znajduje się zaledwie 3 takie globy: Nova Moskva , Novy Ikuck i Novy Petersburg. Wszystkie 3 są kalkami Ziemi o stosunkowo łagodnych klimatach i biosferze określanej jako hybrydowa (mieszanka ziemskich i tubylczych gatunków). Z racji wartości tych globów są to najlepiej chronione i uzbrojone światy będące stolicami 3 tzw. Guberni Gwiezdnych. Na Novej Moskvie znajduje się oficjalna siedziba Cesarza Rosyjskiego miesząca cie się na terenie Nowego Petersburga. Bogactwem tego układu są liczne kopalnie na martwych globach oraz tysiące instalacji górniczych zaopatrujących setki mega-fabryk. Same globy są dla Neo-rosjan są cenne zwłaszcza ze względu na ich unikalność oraz z racji że są ośrodkami nauki i kultury. Światy "marsjańskie" Z racji iż niemal 60 % globów I.R.E to globy typowo marsjańskie od początków istnienia tego państwa istotnym problemem do rozwiązania była terraformacja jałowych globów jakie musiały stać się terenami osadnictwa hodowanych w kapsułach Arek kolonistów. Jednak połowa tych globów poddawała się procesowi dosyć opornie przez co do dzisiaj mieszkańcy są zmuszeni żyć na nich albo w hermetycznych sferach bądź w jeszcze bardziej ponurych podziemnych instalacjach. Druga połowa globów z kolei przeszła przez etap terraformacji stosunkowo łatwo to ograniczenia wynikające z braku naturalnej magnetosfery, aktywności gwiazdy układu czy też trudności z wprowadzaniem najbardziej złożonego procesu wypuszczania zwierząt. Większość wyżej wymienionych problemów wynika z o wiele mniej zaawansowanej technologii terraformacyjnej niż choćby w Ferrum. Światy "egzotyczne" Pod władzą Neo-rosjan znajdują się generalnie jałowe światy i zaledwie kilka zdatnych do sielskiego życia zielonych globów ale pośród tych jałowych globów kryje się specjalna grupa planet które mimo pozornej niegościnności i obecności w atmosferze siarki, metanu i innych substancji posiadają biosfery- niekiedy zamiast na węglu oparte na krzemie. Oczywiście globy te są silnie skolonizowane gdyż przynajmniej niektóre posiadają wysoki odsetek tlenu w atmosferze co ułatwia jego uzdatnianie do oddychania dla ludzi. Technologie Interstellar Russian Empire Pod wieloma względami technologia rozwijająca się w I.R.E technologia jest mniej więcej na poziomie tej prezentowanej przez Ferrum. Oczywiście cześć rozwiązań jest gorszych ale inżynierowie z Novej Moskvy stworzyli tez na bazie własnych pomysłów jak i technologii pozyskanych w trakcie wojen lub z zapomnianych ruin dawnych ras inteligentnych. Jest to eksperymentalna technologia Neo-rosjan budowana na bazie rozwiązań uzyskanych ze zniszczonych okrętów floty zaawansowanych ludzi walczących w szeregach obcej rasy. O ile tamci posiadają niemal generatory tuneli podprzestrzennych wbudowane w ichniejsze odpowiedniki gwiezdnych niszczycieli to I.R.E zdołało na ich podstawie stworzyć jedynie kilkunasto-elementową megakonstrukcje kosmiczną zdolną do otwierania tychże tuneli jak i stabilizowania już istniejących. Oczywiście największą wadą tego "urządzenia" jest gargantuiczny pobór mocy. By w ogóle wytworzyć taką moc Neo-rosjanie muszą korzystać z 90 % swojego roju Dysona lub obudowywać swoje okręty-generatory pokaźnymi reaktorami antymateryjnymi (Ferrum posiada na tyle sprawne reaktory tego typu by wystarczyło zaledwie 2, I.R.E potrzebuje 10 sztuk i to znacznie większych). Jednakze technologia ta pozwala im całkiem skutecznie odpierać stosunkowo słabe ataki zaawansowanej cywilizacji ludzi i obcych ale też skutecznie atakować Hordę niema na rubieżach Systemu Słonecznego. To właśnie ta technologia jest obecnie kartą przetargową w negocjacjach z Ferrum. Co ciekawe Neo-rosjanie mimo wojny z Mechaniczną Hordą są wielkimi wirtuozami w dziedzinie tworzenia Sztucznych Inteligencji. Oczywiście Ferrum tez bada zagadnienia A.I i tez potrafi tworzyć boty bojowe posiadające zaawansowane świadomości. Jednak tajemnicą ich A.I jest fakt że boty bojowe Neo-rosjan są niewiele tylko "głupsze" za to możliwe do prostego i masowego produkowania na skalę niemożliwą dla Ferrum- warto zauważyć że rosyjska A.I jest odporna na indoktrynację Mechanicznej Hordy. Technologia ta mimo prostoty i masowości jest niezwykle skuteczna i pozwala bardzo szybko odbudowywać potencjały poszczególnych armii Międzygwiezdnego Imperium. Najbardziej nieludzką strategia stosowaną przez Neo-rosjan jest oprócz masowej budowy całych zastępów botów bojowych jest hodowla całych armii ludzi. Poprzez zastosowanie technologii skopiowanych ze statków Arek owe kompleksy nazywane potocznie Farmami Ludzi są w stanie przez 6 lat wyhodować w pełni sprawnego żołnierza. Oczywiście owe "chowańce" mają szereg ograniczeń gdyż ich świadomość jest niejako wdrukowywana z bazy danych a ich ciała są bardzo szybko rozwijane co owocuje szybszym ich starzeniem. Jednakże to są ludzie a nie boty bojowe więc są o wiele bardziej kreatywni, inteligentni i nieprzewidywalni dla wroga niż nawet najbardziej wyrafinowane maszyny. Oczywiście wraz z upływem czasu i przebywaniem pośród zwykłych ludzi "chowańce" wykształcają swoje bardziej indywidualne "ja" ale zwykle jest to mile widziane gdyż staja się one jeszcze skuteczniejsze (chowańce mimo że nie są klonami ale każdy kto zna uniwersum SW wie o co chodzi-przyp.autora) Siły wojskowe Interstellar Russian Empire Wstęp Podobnie jak Legiony Ferrum Cesarska Armia przez czas lotu dokonała sporego postępu w dziedzinie uzbrojenia i opancerzenia. Jednakże postęp w tej dziedzinie nie był tak spektakularny jak w Ferrum. Oczywiście komputery opracowały bardzo doskonałe skafandry bojowe, pancerze i broń jednak ich ewolucja potoczyła się w I.R.E w kierunku maksymalnie masowej produkcji oraz niezawodności (oczywiście wywodzące się z podobnych wzorów ferrańskie uzbrojenie też jest niezawodne jednak jest tez maksymalnie ergonomiczne niestety nie tak tanie). Dodatkowo gdy państwo to uwikłało się w walkę na wielu frontach musiano uprościć i tak proste konstrukcje przez co nieliczni wojskowi widząc wyposażenie cesarskich soldatów mimo wysokich ocen za skuteczność byli zaskoczeni ascetyzmem jego wykonania. Typy żołnierzy Cesarskiej Armii Imperialnej Prawdopodobnie najliczniejszy typ żołnierza C.A.I. Bot ten posiada słynną, masowo tworzoną A.I zdolną działać na polu walki niemal jak żywy żołnierz co skutkuje że czasami Imperium jest w stanie po prostu zadeptać wroga szturmami w wykonaniu tych maszyn. Stosunkowo tanie, bezwzględnie karne i groźne mimo że traktowane stosunkowo lekceważąco są obecnie jedną z najpotężniejszych podpór całej armii. Ze względu na możliwości zamontowanym różnego typu jednostek centralnych jak i plastyczności kodu część SL-8 wytworzyło zaawansowaną samoświadomość co mimo początkowych obaw dało C.A.I doskonałych robotycznych dowódców dla zastępów prących w kierunku linii wroga botów. Żołnierze nazywani Soldatami AB są sztucznie wytworzonymi "chowańcami" z wdrukowaną w mózgi świadomością i umiejętnościami (trenowanymi symulacyjnie przez okres rozwoju w komorze). Mimo że nieco ograniczeni są zabójczo skutecznym uzupełnieniem dla botów SL-6. Mimo przyspieszonego rozwoju, wdrukowanej stosunkowo prostej świadomości oraz wszczepionym umiejętnościom wojskowym to wciąż są ludzie. Soldaci AB są niezwykle kreatywni w taktykach stosowanych na polu walki, potrafią o wiele szybciej od maszyn i w sposób bardziej indywidualny dobierać strategie w zależności od zmieniającej się sytuacji. Podsumowując są jak żołnierze-klony z uniwersum SW. Na ich wyposażenie składa się prosty skafander bojowy z lekkim ale skutecznym pancerzem balistycznym oraz systemami podtrzymywania życia. Uzbrojeni są w uzbrojenie masowo produkowane w potężnych drukarniach stereolitograficznych (rodzaj zaawansowanego drukowania 3D) oraz wykorzystujący powstałe w podobny sposób maszyny. Ze względów praktycznych dowodzeni najczęściej przez zwykłych oficerów z "naturalnie urodzonej" części C.A.I choć lata wojny sprawiły że wielu spośród "chowańców" dorobiło się stopni oficerskich (oraz kuracji hamujących starzenie do ludzkiego poziomu). Naturalnie urodzeni ludzie chcący wstąpić do armii muszą przechodzić specjalny proces szkoleniowo-selekcyjny. Mimo tego że Neo-rosja otoczona jest obecnie wrogami zarówno władca jak i generalicja zdecydowanie chcą uniknąć szafowania życiem własnych obywateli (zwłaszcza mają pod bokiem legiony Soldatów AB i botów) i wolą z ochotników tworzyć "elitarne" oddziały mające wspierać działania jednostek masowych. Żołnierze cesarscy tego typu wykorzystują udoskonalone i spersonalizowane uzbrojenie i pancerze Soldatów AB. Żołnierzy tego typu ze względu na wyższy potencjał bojowy stosuje się jako straż ogniową mającą łatać dziury wybite przez wrogów w szeregach "chowańców" i botów i w tej roli zdobyły zasłużoną sławę. Porównując ich do legionistów z Ferrum wypadają nieco gorzej gdyż mimo wykorzystywania podobnych w działaniu i poziomie ochrony skafandrów i pancerzy nie są modyfikowani genetycznie. VDV Troopers są nazwanymi na cześć rosyjskich jednostek powietrznodesantowych żołnierzami będącymi w istocie mieszanką ulepszonej wersji "chowańca" (z wdrukowaną o wiele lepszą wersją świadomości oraz przechodząca dwuletni trening na poligonach) z "chowańcami"-weteranami (którzy wytworzyli ową ulepszoną samoświadomość samoistnie). Są oni odpowiedzią na potrzebę posiadania w miarę licznych jednostek specjalnego przeznaczenia. VDV jest siłą działając albo poprzez szybki i precyzyjny desant lub niszcząc za liniami przeciwnika krytycznie ważne elementy infrastruktury. Mimo że złocone z "chowańców" jednostki te darzone są wielkim szacunkiem i maja zasłużoną sławę. Pod pewnymi względami przypominają Darktrooper'ów (lub ich odpowiedników) z Ferrum jednak ich modyfikacje genetyczne (nie mówiąc już o należeniu do rasy Homo Vanheimus) są podobne do tych u Szturmowców Ferrum. Odpowiednikami Pretorian w I.R.E są żołnierze Gwardii Cara. Ludzie pragnący służyć w tych niezwykle elitarnych oddziałach muszą być czysto ludzkimi weteranami oraz przejść brutalną procedurę selekcyjną a następnie zaawansowany proces modyfikacji. Oczywiście dostają jednak o wiele lepsze wyposażenie oraz mocno spersonalizowane uzbrojenie. Ich głównym pancerzem jest potężny pancerz wspomagany OROS-5 (w istocie będący przeprojektowanym nanokombinezonem bojowym z Ferrum) dającym im szansę wyrównanej walki zarówno z ferrańskimi siłami specjalnymi jak i dowolnym przeciwnikiem na każdej linii frontu. Piloci C.A.I są od pewnymi względami ewenementem sił zbrojnych gdyż na równych prawach za sterami myśliwców walczą ochotnicy jak i "chowańce" (często klony tychże pilotów z wdrukowanymi ich umiejętnościami). Z racji że uważani są za "przedmiot" mocno masowy mogą jedynie pomarzyć o zaawansowanych uniformach ich ferrańskich kolegów (tak będę się często odwoływał do Ferrum-przy.autora). Jednocześnie ich myśliwce znacznie ustępuję tym ferrańskim ale też każdym innym na kosmicznym polu walki co owocuje bardzo krótkim średnim czasem życia pilota w bitwie.Jednakże mimo gorszego sprzętu każdy wróg Rosji wypowiada się o ich umiejętnościach z podziwem gdyż niejednokrotnie właśnie ich szwadrony zadawały niezwykle bolesne straty o wiele bardziej zaawansowanym wrogom. Uzbrojenie zaczepne ON-2 jest podstawowym pistoletem każdego żołnierza C.A.I. Jest to bardzo tani sprzęt drukowany masowo z kompozytów i nielicznych części metalowych (taki Glock 17). Napędzany jest on bezłuskową amunicją 5,7 mm, posiada tylko opcję ognia pojedynczego. Jest to niezawodna pukawka jednak do jej wad należą na pewno spory odrzut (szkielet broni jest za lekki) oraz mały magazynek zawierający zaledwie 15 sztuk amunicji. R3K są podstawowym wyposażeniem każdego carskiego trepa. Jest to masowo drukowany karabinek szturmowy napędzany karabinową wersją bezłuskowej amunicji 5,7 mm. Posiada pojemny magazynek na 55 sztuk amunicji a sama konstrukcja mimo że budząca mieszane uczucia swoim polimerowo-drukarkowym designem jest cholernie solidna i trwała. Mimo że nie powala celnością to jednak jego odporność na trudne warunki, brak uwagi użytkownika oraz spora szybkostrzelność budzą słuszną sympatię w kierunku tej pukawki. Co ciekawe plany tej broni "przeciekły" do Ferrum przez Freeland i szybko zdobyły serca pośród żołnierzy ochrony różnych placówek księżycowych. RAV jest cięższym uzupełnieniem R3K napędzanym 8 mm pociskami Gyrojet. Podobnie jak wcześniejszy karabinek tez jest konstrukcją tanią i masową dzieląca dobre cechy z R3K choć posiadającą kilka upierdliwych wad użytkowych. Najbardziej znacząca jest spory odrzut broni powodowany lekką konstrukcją, drugą bezpośrednio powiązaną z pierwszą jest jego słaba celność (choć szybkostrzelność broni jest naprawdę obłędna). Ostatnia wadą jest fakt bardzo niewygodnego systemu wpinania magazynka bębnowego zawierającego 200 nabojów który to jeśli jest wpinany niedbale (w ogniu walki zwykle wpina się go na szybko) potrafi puścić w najbardziej niewłaściwym momencie. Mimo że C.A.I stawia na sprzęt masowy to jednak ta strzelba jest perełką. Oczywiście jest to broń tania, prosta i wybitnie idiotoodporna jednak ma w zamian do zaoferowania kilka całkiem fajnych cech. Są to spory magazynek (w układzie bull-pup jak w P90) mieszczący 30 wysokociśnieniowych pocisków śrutowych o śrucinach zdolnych do lotu aerodynamicznego. Oprócz tego pukawka ta jest zabójczo szybkostrzelna gdyż w trybie automatycznym jest w stanie wypruć cały magazynek w kilka sekund stawiając prawdziwie huraganową nawałę ołowiu. T2 jest bronią stworzoną początkowo dla ochroniarzy dygnitarzy którzy to potrzebowali małą broń z pojemnym magazynkiem i gabarytami umożliwiającymi możliwie skryte przenoszenie. Stosunkowo szybko udało się zaprojektować i wytestować prototypy oraz usunąć wady konstrukcyjne. Wkrótce T2 stało się etatowym wyposażeniem ochrony dygnitarzy by po krótkim czasie stać się częstym wyborem żołnierzy C.A.I walczących w terenach ściśle zurbanizowanych lub pośród instalacji kosmicznych. Oczywiście jest to szybkostrzelna i poręczna broń jest bardzo dobrą konstrukcją ale z racji krótkiej lufy oraz zasilania amunicją pistoletową sprawdza się tylko w specyficznych warunkach. T50 jest zasilaną znaną już z RAV'a amunicją 8mm Gyrojet. Mimo że jest to stosunkowo słaby nabój to sam karabin jest wygodny, poręczny i celny co sprawia że strzelcy wyborowi C.A.I bardzo lubią tę pukawkę. Mieści 15 nabojów w magazynku co mimo słabości samego naboju zapewnia przewagę szybkostrzelności nad wrogiem. SA3 jest prosta wyrzutnią rakiet będącą na wyposażeniu większości oddziałów C.A.I. Podobnie jak niemal każdy tutejszy rodzaj uzbrojenia jest to typowo masowy produkt drukowany razem z różnymi typami pocisków do niego dedykowanych. Z zalet na pewno jest to po rosyjsku odporna na wszystko broń ale jej główną wadą jest brak programowalnych pocisków, stosunkowo słaby pocisk oraz relatywnie słaba celność. PALM jest zaawansowanym miotaczem plazmy będący elitarnym sprzętem "gwardyjskim" dającym carskim żołnierza niezwykłą broń przeciwpancerną i przeciwpiechotną. Jako jedna z nielicznych broni armii C.A.I nie jest produktem masowym a przez to jest stosunkowo rzadko widywanym typem uzbrojenia. Jego plany mimo obłożenia tajemnicą wyciekły i poprzez Freeland docierają w postaci idealnych kopii do Układu Vanheim gdzie nazywane PL-Q6 z powodzeniem wykorzystywane są przez Darktrooper'ów. Miotacz łukowy jest kolejna charakterystyczną bronią elitarnych oddziałów C.A.I. Pod pewnymi względami jest to odpowiednik "miotacza płomieni" gdyż broń ta ma stosunkowo mały zasięg i ograniczony czas działania ale rolę "ognia" w tej broni pełnią serie wyładowań elektrycznych zdolnych dezaktywować osłony oraz niszczyć siłę żywą i pancerze wrogów. Broń ta zasilana jest ze specjalnych ogniw wystarczających na 10 minut ciągłego działania. Jest to rozwinięcie elektro-pałek stosowanych w tutejszej policji. Wojskowy ARC Sword jest bronią białą będącą technicznie pałką jednak pokryta całą siecią generatorków wytwarzających potężne wyładowania o wysokim napięciu i natężeniu niszczące przy kontakcie z pancerzem przeciwnika sam pancerz jak i ciało właściciela pod nim. Stosunkowo tania spotykana jest w niemal każdym plutonie piechoty w liczbie przynajmniej 2-3 sztuk. Pojazdy Cesarskiej Armii Imperialnej Marynarka Kosmiczna Nazwa tego myśliwca (Jaskółka) idealnie oddaje zdolności tego lekkiego myśliwca do walki w próżni i atmosferach o wybitnym stopniu rozrzedzenia. Oczywiście o ile maszyna posiada wręcz niesamowity system manewrowy i anty-inercyjny czym przyćmiewa nawet Mk II i Mk III to pod każdym innym względem jest dużo gorszą maszyną. Nie posiada żadnego konkretnego pancerza (nawet Mk I jest lepiej opancerzony), osłony ledwo zatrzymują promieniowanie kosmiczne a 2 działka pulsowe są niemal identyczne z tymi znanymi z ferrańskich Mk I (a wcześniej przytoczony ma ich 4 ) i 4 rakiety budzą raczej politowanie niż realne obawy. Jednak I.R.E ma całe Farmy Ludzi nastawione na produkcję piotów-chowańców oraz całe mega-fabryki produkujące wyłącznie ten model myśliwca. Zatem łatwo odgadnąć że taktyka tych maszyn polega na wielkich, niemal gargantuicznych formacjach tych maszyn masą osaczających wrogie okręty. Mimo że stosunkowo słąbe jako myśliwce szturmowe z racji na zaawansowany system radarowy idealnie nadają się na maszynę rozpoznania (nikt nie wie po co I.R.E zamontowało taki sprzęt w masowym myśliwcu). Berkuty są cięższymi oraz o wiele lepiej dopracowanymi maszynami szturmowo-przechwytującymi. W odróżnieniu od Glotat'ów mają inny kształt umożliwiający loty atmosferyczne, bardzo wyrafinowany system manewrowy i anty-inercyjny jednak nie posiada wielu wad poprzednika. Przede wszystkim maszyna ta posiada lekki pancerz (na poziomie pomiędzy Mk II a Mk III więc niezbyt imponujący) oraz system osłony (na nieco gorszym poziomie niż Mk I) a do tego uzbrojona jest w 2 o wiele potężniejsze działka pulsowe (na poziomie tych z Mk II) oraz 4 wyrzutnie rakiet dające 12 pocisków. Oczywiście myśliwiec ten dalej nie jest jakimś wybitnym osiągnięciem inżynierii ale potrafi boleśnie zaskoczyć zbyt pewnego siebie wroga. Mimo że stosunkowo słabo chroniony jednak posiada jakiś poziom ochrony to jego zwinność oraz uzbrojenie nie raz dowiodło że potrafi być groźny. Myśliwiec ten przydzielany jest najlepszym z pilotów-chowańców (jeśli przeżyją odpowiednio długo) oraz ludzkim pilotom. Podobnie jak poprzednika maszyny tego typu formowane są w duże skrzydła zdolne sama liczbą osaczyć statek klasy krążownika. Fregaty Wostok są najliczniejszymi z okrętów nie będących myśliwcami. Te stosunkowo małe maszyny posiadają całkiem imponujący system działek pulsowych, laserów oraz wyrzutni rakiet służący do walki z wrogimi myśliwcami wroga oraz lżejszymi jednostkami gwiezdnymi. Mimo że zwinne, nieźle opancerzone i przyzwoicie uzbrojone są jednymi z najsłabszych typów fregat całego uniwersum. Oczywiście podobnie jak w całej C.A.I nacisk stawiany jest na ich jak największą ilość choć jak pokazały starcia z fregatami Służby Wywiadowczej Ferrum (taka hybryda wywiadu z kontrwywiadem i siłami specjalnymi) nawet spora ich liczba może okazać się niewystarczająca gdy przeciwnik swoje okręty o wiele lepiej chroni jak i wyposaża w solidniejsze argumenty do walki niż rakiety i działka. Może i jak cała flota Volk'i to towar masowy i posiadający swoje niedostatki to jednak jest naprawdę zaskakująco porządnym okrętem. Posiada całkiem solidny pancerz wykonany ze sprasowanych nanorurek (jednak nie jest to Sol4 czy Sol5 gdyż brakuje mu fulerenowo-tytanowych wstawek oraz grawitonowego miażdżenia do postaci sprężystego diamentu) wytrzymujący naprawdę spory ostrzał. Dodatkowo okręt ten posiada eksperymentalny dla I.R.E system osłony wielordzeniowej oraz całkiem niezły arsenał pokładowy. Typowy krążownik tej klasy posiada system dział szynowych oraz 2 baterie dział plazmowych. Dodatkowo na pokładzie przenosi około 30 myśliwców i oddział 100 żołnierzy wsparty lżejszym sprzętem. Pancerniki Vulkan są chlubą i dumą floty I.R.E. Te niemal dwukrotnie większe od ferrańskich Ciężkich Krążowników Resurgent okręty są jednak o wiele mniej od wcześniej wspomnianych zaawansowane. Ustępują im zarówno jakością pancerza jak i jego grubością (pod względem pancerza są niewiele lepsze od typowego krążownika), jak na tak olbrzymi statek mają zastanawiająco mało broni pokładowej ale też wyrzutni rakietowych.Jednak od razu widać że wszystkie te wady wynikają z debilnych założeń sztabu który zapragnął skrzyżowania okrętu liniowego z desantowcem. Jak idzie się domyślić pomysł niezbyt wypalił i te potwornie wielkie okręty nie są ani w stanie być okrętami liniowymi z prawdziwego zdarzenia ani wchodzić w atmosfery i lądować by przeprowadzać szybkie desanty planetarne (posiada zaledwie 2 systemy windy kosmicznej). Na pokładzie tego niezbyt udanego behemota stacjonuje 140 myśliwców oraz 1200 żołnierzy ze sprzętem (i niezbyt dużą szansą na szybkie dotarcie na powierzchnie o ile wcześniej nie zostaną zdobyte instalacje wind kosmicznych. Lotniskowce klasy Ivan są największymi okrętami całej floty I.R.E zdolnymi przenosić na raz 500 myśliwców Glotat i 300 myśliwców Berkut oraz 2500 żołnierzy wraz ze sprzętem. Co ciekawe okręty te posiadają opancerzenie na nieco lepszym poziomie niż pancerniki Vulkan za to niemal nie posiadają uzbrojenia pokładowego (innego niż system do walki z myśliwcami zawierający działka laserowe i kilka pulsowych). Zgodnie z nową doktryną C.A.I to właśnie te okręty są podstawą floty I.R.E choć jak pokazuje praktyka podobnie jak pancernik również ten lotniskowiec jest drogim nieporozumieniem zdolnym do walki wyłącznie przy udziale całych flot. Jest to jeden z nielicznych neo-rosyjskich okrętów zdolnych do lądowań planetarnych. Sprawia to że ten początkowo cywilny projekt został wcielony do C.A.I by umożliwić potężne planetarne desanty skutecznie opóźniane do tej pory przez niewydolne systemy wind kosmicznych montowanych na okrętach typu pancerniki i lotniskowce. Okręty te zdolne są jednorazowo wylądować na powierzchni planety/księżyca i wysadzić na nim około 500 żołnierzy z pełnym sprzętem. Armia Lądowa Jest to najlżejszy, w pełni hermetyczny i przystosowany do działania w skrajnych warunkach, transporter opancerzony piechoty (choć z naszej perspektywy to raczej MRAP). Oczywiście z racji na masowość projektu opancerzony stosunkowo biednie ale za to jest to maszyna szybka i niezawodna co sprawia że jest bardzo lubiana przez żołnierzy C.A.I. Nie posiada gotowej konfiguracji uzbrojenia co skutkuje tysiącami wariantów tworzonych w zależności od potrzeb. Jest to nieco cięższy transporter wypełniający rolę wsparcia dla atakującej piechoty. Jest podobnie uzbrojony do Stykera z Ferrum choć zdecydowania gorzej opancerzony i pozbawiony osłony. Jego głównym atutem jest mocny silnik zdolny rozpędzać tę maszynę do sporych prędkości oraz niezwykła taniość projektu spowodowana tym że składa się on z kilkunastu zaledwie prefabrykowanych części. Rosjanie od zawsze w konstrukcjach czołgowych stawiali na maksymalną skuteczność za minimalną cenę. Sprawiało to że owe czołgi oferowały wielką mobilność, prostotę obsługi i niezawodność przy nie najgorszej skuteczności. T-327 jest dumnym kontynuatorem tej tradycji. Maszyna ta pod wieloma względami jest niezwykła ze względu na kołową platformę, działo z osobnym "magazynkiem" napędzany bezłuskową amunicją czołgową 110 mm na specjalnym "wysięgniku" (co owocuje uniwersalnością konstrukcji) oraz zdolnością do przewozu oprócz 2 osób załogi 4 żołnierzy desantu. Oczywiście maszyny tego typu są bardzo proste do produkowania na skalę masową co owocuje zagonami pancernymi zalewającymi pola bitew Co ciekawe Lebed'y mimo że masowe są zaskakująco dobrymi maszynami. Posiadają przedział desantowy na 10 żołnierzy + 2 pilotów oraz uzbrojenie w postaci działka 20 mm. Same maszyny są szybkie, zwrotne i przyzwoicie opancerzone co owocuje wielką skutecznością w walce. Często nieuzbrojone maszyny tego typu poprzez filie neo-rosyjskich firm stworzone na Freeland są wysyłane do Ferrum ale też innych ludzkich państw jako maszyna transportowa i ratownicza dla kolonistów. Kolejny genialny projekt masowo tworzony dla rozrastającej się C.A.I. Początkowo planiści stworzyli plan by to Lebed'y dozbroić w rakiety i kilka działek jednak pierwsze bitwy z udziałem tych przerobionych maszyn wykazały że przeróbka jest za słaba. Jednak w tych samych bitwach brał udział prototypowy wówczas Stervyatnik wykazał się dalece większą skutecznością oraz wytrzymałością na ogień wroga. Sama maszyna po dopracowaniu i maksymalnym uproszczeniu produkcji została wcielona do C.A.I. Yastreb'y nie są rodzimym projektem I.R.E. Ze względu na stosunkowo słabe rodzime projekty i zachwyt wywołany widokiem Wraith'ów z Ferrum biuro konstrukcyjne na Freeland'zie (a właściwie działający pod przykrywką agenci Ferrańskiej Służby Wywiadowczej) podarowali I.R.E projekt maszyny dzielącej z Upiorem wiele cech wspólnych jednak dostosowanej do technologii i doktryny wojskowej. Same maszyny są zachwycająco pięknymi myśliwcami atmosferycznymi zdolnymi do niezwykłych manewrów jak i na standardy I.R.E bardzo mocno uzbrojonymi. Garść faktów - I.R.E jest obecnie jedynym państwem ludzkim prowadzącym otwarta wojnę z Mechaniczną Hordą w celu odbicia Układu Słonecznego i Ziemi. Faktem też jest że doktryna masowych szturmów pozwoliła osiągnąć kilka sukcesów takich jak choćby odbicie na ponad 3 miesiące Plutona. - Tajemnicą państwową jest jednak fakt że coraz większy odsetek C.A.I to boty SL-8 a jej ludzką część tworzą już niemal wyłącznie Soldaci AB(by nie budzić podejrzeń w społeczeństwach nie zwiększono rekrutacji). Mimo odnoszonych zwycięstw bardzo prawdopodobne jest to że w niedługim czasie całość armii (oprócz kadr) będzie sztucznie wytworzona. - I.R.E mimo że utrzymuje stosunkowo ciepłe kontakty z Ferrum nie potrafi przekonać potężniejszego sąsiada do wspólnego odbicia Układu Słonecznego i zniszczenia Mechanicznej Hordy.Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk